Cuddles
"It's just a stupid animal I mean look at it." - From the Cast page of the Dreamkeepers website. Cuddles is a water/plant ryuu-neko hybrid who is the pet of Lilith and the offspring of two ryuu-nekos that she received as a child. Appearance Cuddles is of the standard-size house-pet variety of ryuu-neko, having a long and slender body with bright-green fur along the top and light-green fur along the bottom-side. It has dark blue eyes, as well as a tuft of blue hair on the back of its neck and below its neck. Being a hybrid, it has two bright-green leaves stick out from under its neck. Personality Cuddles is shown to be very loyal to his owner, Lilith, as he has been shown to try and find her on the few times they were separated. He can also be very protective as he would get nippy when Mace tries to come close to her in an awkward way. This protective nature even extends to Namah who will allow him into her room and even get him food by sneaking out of her room. Because of its ties with both sisters, who both name him differently, this can cause confusion with other people who try to understand its name, or in the case of Mace who gave him a new one. History Past At some point, Cuddles would be born through two ryuu-neko that Lilith received from her father. It would seem that at some point after this, both Lilith and Namah would have some sort of dispute over naming him, since they both have their own name for him in the present day; Lilith naming him Cuddles while Namah prefers the name Vincent. Volume 1 Chapter 3 One night, in Namah's room, Cuddles wakes up and stretches from a nap on Namah's bed. Getting curious, he surprises Namah by slinking over her data-scroll while falling into her lap. She gives him a pet and afterwards, he runs to her door and scratches at it while looking back with a begging expression. Suspecting he wants a treat, Namah picks him up and peeks out the door at the guards outside. Distracting them, Namah takes Cuddles and runs out the door. Cuddles would remain quiet as Namah carried him through the Towers while skillfully dodging detection by patrolling guards. After Namah gives a cold remark to a portrait of her father, Cuddles looks at her worriedly. Later, in the Viscount's private bar, Cuddles licks a strange substance from Namah's fingers that she procured from a canister. Just then, Namah grabs Cuddles and ducks under the bar as Ravat stormed in. After Namah listened in on him and Tinsel discussing a murder plot, Namah took Cuddles and snuck into a nearby vent. The next morning, Cuddles rested on Lilith's lap in her room while she and Namah talked over what was heard the previous night. Minutes later, Cuddles hissed at the door, sensing an intruder. Lilith picks him up and, getting nervous, decides they should talk to their father about Tinsel while taking Cuddles with them. As Cuddles followed along with them into the meeting chamber, Cuddles reacted defensively as Tinsel suddenly appeared and attacked the sisters. As the fight intensified, Cuddles would run away and hide until his owners managed to escape. Later, on the Sabbaton Towers telepad station, Cuddles followed his owners as they made their way to the Kojiki District pad. In the afternoon, Cuddles followed the sisters to the home of Igrath Winters, where Scinter, Grunn, Mace and Whip were hiding out. As the sisters received first aid, Cuddles laid close to his owners while they were treated. Later that night, Cuddles laid between his owners as they and their friends fell asleep. Volume 2 Chapter 4 Early the next morning, Mace woke up first and tried to lean in closer to Lilith, but Cuddles jumped up and bit him on his left elbow. Cuddles growled in defense of Lilith as Mace insulted him and left to wash off the bite marks. Later, Cuddles would be left behind at Igrath's house when Igrath grabbed the teens and warped them away on the telepad in his basement. As Igrath, Scinter and Grunn searched for the Mokoi that appeared earlier, Cuddles would watch as they prepared for an attack by the City Guard shock troopers. As the troopers unloaded into a nearby window, Cuddles ran for cover. Chapter 6 Later that day, as Igrath and Scinter made their escape thanks to the Indigos distraction, Cuddles followed them into a nearby alley. That night, Cuddles looks into a pipe leading down into an underground hideout, where Igrath, Scinter and the Indigos were hiding. Suddenly, Bast appears and grabs Cuddles, who momentarily struggled. Bast looked at the tag on his collar, then decided to use Cuddles to track down Lilith, who Bast heard might be in the Starfall Mountains. Volume 3 Chapter 7 The next day, in the forest of Starfall, Cuddles led Bast to the tree that Lilith, Namah and their friends had used for shelter. While Bast, Mace and Whip had a confrontation, Lilith excitedly calls out to Cuddles, who frantically tries to reach her. Cuddles constantly clings to Lilith as she climbed down from the tree to talk to her friends. Cuddles followed his owners as they decided to follow Bast back to the city. Later, as the group passes through a farmer's yorp pen, a startled yorp shoved Namah to the ground. After she kicked the yorp in retaliatory rage, Cuddles mimicked the behavior by biting another yorp's foot. After Lilith and Namah scolded him, they decided to keep going after the farmer showed up. In an abandoned mine shaft that Bast led them to, Cuddles sneered at Bast as he and Mace prepared to fight while Lilith got between them, preventing it. After the group reached an abandoned building within the city, Lilith picked up Cuddles as she and her sister left the boys to be arrested. Chapter 8 Later, in the Sabbaton Towers, Cuddles suspiciously sniffs at a pet carrier. As Lilith and Namah put their escape plan into action, Lilith put Cuddles in the carrier, taking him and her gathered supplies to the main lobby. There, Lilith would give him to Namah so she could take him to Jeneviv and Kalei's home for safety. Volume 4 Chapter 10 The next day, in the Sabbaton foundation, the sisters and their friends dove into a lake and resurfaced in a cave. Inside Namah's duffel bag, Cuddles cried out in distress from being submerged, but Namah punched the bag to silence him. Chapter 11 Deep underground, as the group had a debate over using their Powers, Mace opened Namah's bag while offering to carry things for her. Suddenly, a traumatized Cuddles jumped out and chomped down on Mace's ear. Lilith freed Cuddles from Mace's ear, but was then snatched away by Namah as she angrily ranted at Lilith for leading them into the caves. As Lilith walked along the cliff, Namah carried Cuddles as they followed and listened to what happened to Mr. Peaks in the Sabbaton library. Moments later, a Nightmare named Tendril appeared and struck Lilith with a critical blow. As the others retaliated, Cuddles stuck to Namah's back until she, Mace and Whip ran down the cliff to rescue Bast and Lilith, who fell off the cliff. Later, Cuddles hissed out as he sensed Tinsel's presence nearby. Namah covered his mouth as she and her friends watched Tinsel from the cover of some rock formations. After they succeeded in distracting Tinsel, Cuddles held on to Namah as they ran off to search for Lilith and Bast. After Namah and her friends find Lilith and Bast, Cuddles runs over to rub on Lilith's face. He follows the group as they press on through the caves. Sometime later, as the group finds the Lost Archives and rests inside, Cuddles watches Bast as he sits against a wall. While Lilith scanned the scrolls in the tube depository, Cuddles curled up on top of Namah's head while she and Bast talked about their Powers and how to use them. As the group prepared to leave, Cuddles jumped down and followed them into the Archives as Tendril approached. Chapter 12 Cuddles followed the group as they frantically ran through the Archives. As they reached a dead-end room and had set off a noisy trap, they all hid behind a spiked throne in the room as Tendril entered. Lilith grabbed Cuddles and covered his mouth as she sat in fearful silence. After Namah climbed up into a hole in the ceiling, prompting Tendril to chase her, Cuddles followed Lilith and her friends as they made their escape. Sometime later, Cuddles would be separated from the group until reuniting with Namah. Namah would carry him to the hole in the Archives' wall as she, Whip and the Troika rescue team climb out and down the ridge. Minutes later, Cuddles would follow the entire group into a nearby cave as Tendril appeared and chased them all down. Cuddles would watch from Lilith's shoulders as Tendril prepared to overwhelm them and as Igrath arrived to save them. As the group grabbed on to his jumper, they were all teleported back to the Troika headquarters. In the base, Cuddles threatens Sage, who attempts to check on Lilith and Namah. Minutes later, Cuddles would encounter Diligence, Nainso's ryuu-neko, as they both followed their respective owners to the med station while side-by-side. That night, Cuddles sleeps with Lilith and Namah in the base's barracks. Volume 5 Power and Abilities Keen Tracking Senses: Cuddles is shown to have a fairly decent tracking ability, as when he was temporarily separated from Lilith, Bast ended up finding him and decided to use him to try and find Lilith. Being tied to a leash, Cuddles led Bast out into the forest and was able to arrive at the area where Lilith and her friends were at the time while being a long way outside the city walls. Trivia References Navigation Category:Creatures Category:Named Creatures Category:Ryuu-nekos